With development of display technology, a liquid crystal display has gradually replaced a traditional CRT display and becomes mainstream of the panel display. In the liquid crystal display technology field, a TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has been widely used in fields of television sets, computers, mobile phones and the like by virtue of its large size, flexible process, excellent performance and low cost.
As one of main parts of the TFT-LCD, the display panel generally includes an array substrate, a color film substrate, and liquid crystals between the array substrate and the color film substrate. In the array substrate, a plurality of crisscross gate lines and data lines intersect to define a plurality of pixel units. In the prior art, a gap between the gate line and the pixel unit may cause a halo in periphery of the gate line when the display panel is operating normally. In this case, a BM (Black Matrix) is usually used to cover the halo. However, the larger a BM width is, the smaller a light transmission region under the same display area will be, which is disadvantageous to the development requirement of the high aperture ratio of the liquid crystal display panel.
In view of this, a novel array substrate, a method of manufacturing the same, a display panel and a display device are required.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.